Slytherin? Seriously?
by JadedHowl
Summary: Leah Wills is the reluctant new Slytherin. Disowned by her only family, she is thrust into the world known as Hogwarts. Meanwhile Voldemort starts recruiting and where should he start looking? Hogwarts of course and top of his list is... Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**Today an idea struck me and this is the result, if you like it, give me a heads up and I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: This story has characters that totally don't belong to me, I give all rights (albeit reluctantly) to J.K. Rowling, apart from my OC Leah Wills and her family, you aint taking those! Mine!**

**Full Summery: Harry is entering sixth year, he is facing a year of hell. Voldemort starts recruiting and he doesn't mind taking his pick from the Hogwarts students. People start going missing, starting with the Slytherin's, will Harry be able to stop Voldemort before he gets his hands on anyone else?**

**and among all of this, a new student is causing a lot of trouble. Leah Wills is the reluctant new Slytherin, disowned by her parents and hiding something very strange indeed, she starts attracting some unwanted attention from our very own Dark Lord.**

**Slytherin? Seriously? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter One

Leah wills had known her life was over as soon as the sorting hat had touched her head that evening. Or to be more accurate, when she had first stepped foot into Hogwarts itself.

Looking back on it, she should have realized her impending doom as soon as her father had sent that letter to Dumbledore. She was sixteen years of age, almost seventeen and Leah Wills had never attended Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, not once, but in a single night her life had been turned up-side-down and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her father; Andrew Wills had gone to Hogwarts when he was younger, he had met her mother there; Sandra O'Neil, and had grown up at the school, learning and interacting with all the students there.

He had been a Gryffindor, the most patriotic Gryffindor one could find. Captain and keeper of the quidditch team and head boy alongside Leah's mother, who had also been a Gryffindor.

Andrew Wills family had always been in the same house; they had all worn the red and gold ties and roared like lions when supporting their team. There was nothing to fear in their family, there were all good. Weren't they?

Her father had been proud of his achievements and would settle for none one less than Sandra O'Neil, the beautiful and cleaver chaser that had loved to fly alongside him on the quidditch field. She had long and thick curly hair that tumbled over her narrow shoulders and down, glimmering in the sunlight that matched its colour. She had a pretty heart shaped face with sparkling pale green eyes that sat over a sprinkle of freckles. She was lightly tanned and her skin gave off a glow that had captured Leah's father's heart, the moment he had set eyes on her.

You'd think it were a cute story, where life seemed to go well for the pair, and that they had all the luck in the world and nothing could or ever would tarnish their life together with darkness.

They had graduated together with flying colours and had dived head first into the most popular job of their era; an auror. For they had grown up through a war, where Lord Voldemort had been rising to his climatic point of absolute power and domination. An auror to most people was a noble job, but to these Gryffindors it was an honour to train for the only resistance that seemed to be around. For Leah's father it was the glory he had wanted for so long.

And glory he had got, but a such a price.

Leah's parents had been together and married for little over a year when her mother gave birth to their first child; Luke. In her eyes he was the most beautiful baby the world had known. He had a tuft of black hair and intense blue eyes from his father, and his skin had shone like his mothers. To say that Leah's parents had adored him was an understatement.

Luke's birth had caused his father to work harder at his job; Leah's mother had proclaimed that he would not grow up in fear of the Dark Lord. For most parents their aim was to protect their children and rid the world of darkness, but Leah's parents had set themselves on just that, expecting to complete an unbelievable task in order to make the world a better place for their child.

As the war raged on and time passed, Leah's parents grew apart in their attempt to bring their family together, it had been so ironic that the thing that was supposed to bring them together, was slowly tearing them apart. Andrew became tired and drawn, he was unresponsive and often lost his temper. Sandra had lost focus, her mind had been drained of energy and she had found no reason to fight this war if it was only going to ruin them.

Two years from the birth of Luke, Leah's mother gave another child; a girl with beautiful sunny coloured hair and vivid green eyes. She had brought them together again and had refuelled the need to bring about safety to their world. The year was 1978 and most people had started to accept their defeat at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He was all powerful and his very name had spread a shiver of fear if it were ever uttered. The darkness was setting in and Andrew Wills was starting to lose part of himself to it. His temper was dominant now and he was always found in his office, working and researching ways to inflict damage on the Dark Lord's forces. Sandra became less and less involved with her once beloved husband; she was entirely focused on her two children. Children that kept her very heart beating.

It had been a dark night on November 1st 1979, when everything had fallen apart for the Wills family.

Sandra Wills had been sitting in the kitchen with Luke upon her lap when she heard the first crashes. She had tensed, clutching to three year old Luke, who looked up at his mother in fear.

There had been no warning before all hell broke loose.

Cracks had rent the air and before Sandra could rush to her daughter upstairs, the wall was blown apart, causing her and Luke to be thrown across the room and hidden from view beneath the broken and shattered remains of the kitchen table.

Men in dark cloaks wasted no time in destroying the house of an auror that had caused so much grief for them. They had raced up the stairs to find a screaming girl in her cot, her eyes wide and fearful. She was dead within moments.

Andrew Wills had returned to his home that night and walked into his own personal nightmare. His house which he had been so proud of had been blown apart. Pipes draining out water onto the floor where bent and torn, the metal looking as weak as paper, there were splinters of wood and chunks missing from the walls. His heart had stopped that night. It had never really started beating once more.

Following the screams of his wife, he climbed what was left of the stairs, not noticing his son hiding underneath them, his eyes full of tears and hands trembling.

Andrew Wills had walked slowly through his house and happened upon his wife at the pinnacle of grief. She was on her knees, holding onto a bundle with a strong grip, her head facing down and obscuring his view. Strength had left him and he had fallen to his knees next to his wife as she moaned over the loss of her daughter.

Something akin to insanity has risen in him that night. The anger that he had once had, doubled instantly. He wanted to rip, tear and destroy every last piece of darkness, of deatheater, of Slytherin. He despised everything, making no distinctions.

In 1980 when Leah had been born, Sandra Wills had felt no happiness; there had been nothing to feel about. Her daughter was nothing like before, there was no sandy hair and green eyes, there was only lank almost white blonde hair and dark empty looking brown eyes. Nothing there at all, apart from the uncanny alikeness to her sister before her. Sandra Wills had no love for her child; instead she fell into the hands of the deepest depression, not even stirring when the news of the Dark Lord's downfall came upon their door. Everything they had worked for, everything they had done to protect their children had been a waste.

Sandra Wills felt no love for Leah. She vowed to herself that she never would.

'_Along time has passed since then_', Leah thought to herself as she hurried through the chilly night after her father, who strode ahead regardless of if she was following. '_Why the hell is he bringing me here now? He knows how useless I am'_.

Leah had been packed a bag, given back her wand at last and been sent with her father on a long train journey north, he had given her no reason as to why he was uprooting her and officially dumping her on the doorstep of the castle. There was no reassurance as to why her life was changing so drastically, the only thing she knew was that a man named Dumbledore had written, telling her father something that supported his actions tonight. It was September 1st 1996 and Leah Wills mind had been befuddled beyond belief.

Leah was not ignorant. Her father wouldn't have anything like that. She had been educated at home after the accident that had damaged her magic and made her useless to practically everyone.

Leah knew about Hogwarts, she knew about the magical world around her, but she had played no part in it. It was like she had been shown a shiny toy, but then been told that she could not play with it.

To her, Leah thought she was perfectly capable of using magic, she had her own wand, it had chosen her, all thirteen inches of it. She didn't see any problem in having it. The yew and dragon string wand had reacted to her perfectly, this is until she had opened her mouth and uttered her first spell.

Her father frowned upon her, said that she was useless now, tainted and damaged, that there would be no hope for her. Leah had accepted it at first, but as she had grown up and begun to control her abnormal magical core, she had seen herself as almost normal. She could, with extreme focus, control the wild side of her magic and act like she was like any other witch of her age.

Obviously her father had seen her progress, but to jump to this idea; that she could attend Hogwarts had been worrisome.

Even now as they approached the lit hall of the castle, Leah could feel her doubt well up inside her, causing her hands to tremble and her hold on her abnormality to slip a little.

Small yellow sparks flew from her finger tips and singed her newly bought school robes that her father had given her that very morning.

Andrew Wills didn't miss her slip and spun around to face her, a scowl marring his once handsome face.

"I'm letting you go to this school on one condition Leah-" he said in a clipped and slightly cold voice, "You _will_ control yourself here, I don't care how much you have to practise, I will not be shamed by your inability to act normal. Am I understood?"

Leah felt her anger rise a little but refrained from glaring and nodded at her father, not even giving him the chance to point out the weakness in her shaky voice. She was too nervous to be bold now, Leah knew her boundaries.

He scanned her face for a moment longer before turning away from him and leading her into the outer hall of Hogwarts itself.

Leah couldn't help but sigh in contentment, she had been dreaming of coming here ever since she turned eleven. Now she was sixteen and she couldn't wait to get away.

In her moment of adoration she had missed her father striding away from her, down one long corridor of the great castle. She hurried after him, glancing quickly inside the double doors of the hall beyond. For a moment Leah had a brief glimpse of the rest of the students, as they sat happily chatting away and filling themselves up on the feast that lay in front of them.

Leah's stomach grumbled in response, she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Sighing slightly she ran to catch up with her father's formidable figure, trying not to stare at the moving paintings around her. She scolded herself, she had read Hogwarts; A history, she should not be gawping at the place as if it had just been unveiled to her.

Turning round many corners, Leah wondered how her father remembered to way around this place; it must have been many years since he himself had walked these halls.

Finally arriving, although a little out of breath, Leah and her father stood in front of a gargoyle which stood concealing a spiral staircase, to which, Leah guessed, must have been the headmasters office. Leah was finally going to meet this Dumbledore. She didn't know if she was excited or annoyed. Because, in all honesty, this man was the reason why her life seemed to be on fast forward.

Leah glanced carefully at her father and watched as he drew out a rolled piece of parchment and looked over it. After a minutes he seemed to find what he was looking for a rolled his eyes.

"Magic stars." He spat impatiently, not looking at his daughter, who stared at him with her brow raised.

Leah jumped when the gargoyle jumped out of their path, revealing to them the stairs behind.

Carefully, Leah followed her father as he stepped up onto them.

As soon as she joined him the stairs began to move upwards to the next level where a heavy looking door stood.

When the stairs stopped, her father wasted no time in barging through the door and entering the office, not even holding the door open for his daughter to follow.

Leah frowned but followed immediately, closing the door behind her.

She gasped when she saw the room.

It was large room that had a small set of steps leading up to a desk, where upon many things lay. Around the room where quaint silver instruments that ticked and puffed steadily. The walls were adorned with paintings of witches and wizards sleeping heavily. Leah guessed there had to be some sort of timeline that connected all of these people together, otherwise it would have been rather absurd and totally random.

Her father wasn't looking at the room in wonder, in fact he was glaring at his watch and then at the door, over and over again. Obviously waiting for Dumbledore himself. Leah wondered if the man was always late.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door behind her opened again and revealed an old man with a long silver beard. He had sharp blue eyes that twinkled behind a pair of half moon spectacle that sat on a crooked nose. Upon his head sat a silver cap and he was dressed formally in matching robes, lined with purple and small amounts of gold.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm not usually late." He said while smiling at Leah. She blushed when she realized she had been staring and quickly averted her gaze and moved out of the way. The headmaster gave her a curious look before starting towards her father, who stood and reluctantly shook the elder man's hand.

"Ah, Andrew, It's lovely to see you once again. You look very much like your son did when he attended." Dumbledore glanced at Leah again, something like curiosity behind his eyes. "Gryffindor if I remember correctly?" he said in a light voice as he moved around to his desk to sit down.

Leah's father sat down and nodded curtly,

"Only the best Albus." He said shortly, not looking around to see if Leah would take a seat next to him.

Dumbledore looked up at her father in hardly concealed surprise, but said nothing before looking up at Leah and beckoning her to sit down.

Leah hesitated but moved forward and sat awkwardly next to her father, this was so surreal.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and smiled at the pair, he opened his mouth to welcome them went Andrew Wills interrupted him. Leah blushed and looked apologetically at the headmaster, trying to tell him to prepare for what he was going to say.

"Sorry Dumbledore, I must request we ignore formalities, I regret I have a few places I need to be right now, so if we could just skip to the sorting so I could be on my way."

Leah was looking at her father's profile in astonishment, frowning slightly at her father's rude behaviour towards a man that was welcoming her into his school. Well at least, that's what Leah _thought_ he was doing...

There was a long pause in which Dumbledore regarded them carefully before he shook his head slightly and pulled on another smile.

"Of course Mr. Wills, I shall respect your request, you must be awfully busy." He said smoothly, looking at her father with twinkle in his intense blue eyes.

Leah could have sworn the man had used sarcasm with his words, but she brushed it to the back of her mind when the door opened again that night.

Looking over her shoulder, Leah saw a man dress in black step into the room. He was wearing an unpleasant look upon his face and Leah thought that if he smiled he would be a totally different man. The new comer had lank greasy black hair and eyes to match; he was pale, tall and quite thin. Leah felt her eye brow rise as she regarded the man as he approached them.

"Ah Severus, I thought Minerva was going to bring me the sorting hat tonight?"

As Dumbledore spoke, Leah's eyes homed in on the dirty looking hat that hung in the man's pale hands.

"I regret that she was unable to get away from the students badgering her, so she called upon me to bring it to you."

His voice was icy, but smooth. His dark eyes glanced at her as he spoke and Leah felt some sort of magic bear down upon her. She looked away from him and the pressure reduced, she did not see the man's eyes widen a little before they flickered back to the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Leah once again.

"Miss Wills here will be joining us for 6th year, she will need to be sorted."

The man nodded at him but Leah didn't see, her eyes had darted to the hat again, she could have sworn it had just moved when Dumbledore had said sorted.

Of course Leah knew of the sorting hat, it was Godric's idea to create the hat in the first place, her father had told her many times.

But to see the hat in actual action was a completely different thing, Leah felt the thrill rise in her before the unrelenting fear set in. _'Bloody hell, I hope I get Gryffindor.' _She thought to herself as she glanced at her father, who seemed to be waiting impatiently to leave once again.

"Well, Miss Wills-" Dumbledore said interrupting her scattered thoughts and making her jump, "If you'd like to stand and move over here, we'll get you sorted."

Leah nodded shakily and moved from her seat and down the few steps to the lower level of the office. The man dressed in black followed her, while her father turned his chair around to watch her.

Leah gulped as the hat was placed on top of her head and slipped over her eyes.

There was a long silence before a voice made her jump.

_Well well well,_

_What do we have here?_

_A late comer?_

_Very late it seems... Oh I see._

_I remember your brother child, he was very easy to place, as was his father before him._

_I see you have the same qualities,_

_Bravery _

_Honesty _

_Loyalty _

_But you have a power about you that the other didn't before you._

_You could be great with this, but you keep it locked away in here._

The hat paused for a long time before continuing,

_I should place you in Gryffindor, that is where you belong,_

_But you belong somewhere else too..._

_And I think it would be best for..._

_Yes... indeed..._

Leah felt her heart clench before it stopped all together when the hat yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

Leah thought the floor had fallen out from underneath her and before she could mentally prepare herself, the hat was whipped away and she was faced with her father's glare.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and began to say something when Leah's father stood quickly, knocking the chair to the floor.

Leah felt her insides go cold when she saw the look her father was giving her. There was hatred, absolute utter hatred in his eyes, and Leah knew why. '_why me?' _she thought desperately as her father stormed towards her.

The man in black tensed beside her but could do nothing before her father had stood before her and backhanded her so hard that she fell to the floor.

In a second the man robed in black had his wand out and Dumbledore was on his feet.

Leah's father did nothing; he only glared at her before spitting at her feet and turning towards the door.

The door swung open and crashed against the wall causing Leah to flinch. She raised a hand when she tasted blood on her lips, looking at her fingers and then up at her father, she frowned a little and felt the last hope of her father's love break inside of her.

He spun to face her once more and before Leah could stop herself she whispered,

"Father?" letting the emotion into her voice and searching his face for some response.

He looked at the two men in the room before glaring at her one last time.

"Don't call me that, _freak_! You are no family of mine." He said viciously before storming out of sight and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fan fiction, please leave a review and tell me what you think, anyone can do it, I don't mind, annomus or signed, just tell me what you think! <strong>

**Here is some info to keep you interested...**

**Leah had an accident that caused a drastic change in her magic, making it switch frequencies and giving her abilities others don't have, but it made her magic come in a lot later. That's why she didn't go to school until her 6th year; she was tutored privately, her father trying to get rid of her abnormalities **

**she has an older brother that she doesn't see anymore, her parents divorced when she was 13 and her mother wanted to leave her with her father. She hasn't since her since. **

**Yes, Harry is going to be involved in this fiction XD**

**Any new readers, check out my story: Order of Realisation where Voldemort discovers Harry is a horcrux in his fifth year.**

**Questions? Go ahead and private message me!**

**Oh yeah, **

**REVIEW!**

**JadedHowl~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to have a go with this story in the end. I may not continue but give me a heads up if you like it so far.**

**Slytherin? Seriously?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Harry Potter watched quietly as Severus Snape made his way through the hall and out the double doors, holding in his hands, the sorting hat. He frowned and looked around for Professor McGonagall and found her in a small and worried looking crowd of first years.

Harry smirked, '_This year's lot seem a little unnerved'_ he thought and hid his smile before looking back at the table he was sat at. Harry sighed as images of his first night at Hogwarts whirled around in his mind. He'd finally been at home that night; he had felt it as soon as those doors had opened.

"Harry?" A voice softly called to him. He blinked a few times and saw Hermione looking at him carefully, her warm brown eyes seeming to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Sorry Hermione, just got a little wrapped up in my own head." He said with a grin and winked at her. Hermione nodded and offered him a small and understanding smile.

"Wrapped up in your mind eh Harry? That must have been awful!" Ron joked as he grinned at Harry and nudged him with his shoulder.

Hermione scowled but reluctantly smiled. Harry glared at his best mate before thumping him hard on the upper arm. The red head yelped and pouted, with a mock look of hurt in his blue eyes.

"Shut it, prick." Harry said while laughing, causing Hermione to let out a giggle. Ron glanced at Hermione and blushed, looking suspiciously proud that he had made the brunette laugh.

"I have the two best friends ever!" He said sarcastically as he turned away and pretended to be very interested in Neville's conversation as he excitedly told Ginny about his summer project. Ginny- who looked thoroughly bored- was trying her best to nod along at the right parts and smile whenever Neville looked up at her.

Harry looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes and returned to her reading.

He sighed a little once again. So much had changed over the past year. Sirius- well- Sirius was gone and Harry's heart ached every time he thought of his Godfather. He had tried to accept what Dumbledore had told him, that it wasn't his fault, but the guilt was still there, weighing on him every day and returning to him in his dreams at night.

Not many people knew about Harry felt. He could count on Hermione knowing absolutely everything, but she had that power with people. Hermione simply just understood Harry.

Ron and the others were a different matter. Ron was his best mate and he knew about how much he loved his Godfather, but he couldn't see all it was causing Harry. He slept through the nightmares each night, and for once Harry was thankful for his loud snores.

Ginny was completely ignorant to the matter, and ignorance was bliss. On that night in the ministry, Neville had only really been there to see how Harry had reacted, and even him had been injured. Harry felt his heart flutter a little, what did Neville think of how Harry had reacted? Would he bring it up in front of the others?

Harry glanced at Neville from the corner of his eye; he wasn't looking at Harry, in fact he didn't seem to be bothered by his presence. Harry had thought he would be angry. Hadn't they all deserved an explanation? For all they had been through on that night; Harry had said nothing to them. He had offered nothing in return for their loyalty.

But not only that was worrying Harry. He now knew of the prophecy. He knew every minor detail of his fate. He was going to kill or be killed. Harry's life had never seemed so short.

For how was he going to face that? How could he be expected to kill someone? He knew with all his heart that he wanted Voldemort dead, but could he be the one to cast the final curse? Could he really take another's life, even if they were a monster?

In all respects, Harry had always imagined Dumbledore killing Voldemort, he was the most powerful wizard around in this age, so why couldn't Harry of thought of this? But no, he'd been wrong. In the end there would be nobody to help him, nobody to do the job for him. He was alone and that was a fact that scared Harry deeply.

Harry was conflicted and his head started to hurt a little.

Hermione, sensing his gloomy thoughts, reached over and patted his hand.

Harry looked up and smiled but jumped when he felt someone sharply tap on his shoulder. Hermione looked up over his shoulder and nodded. Harry turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind him.

She looked at him with her brow raised and her lips thin. She nodded at Hermione but beckoned to Harry to follow her out of the hall.

Harry bid his friends goodbye, saying he would see them in the common room later and got up from his seat and walked after the tall woman.

Harry looked over at the tables and saw Draco Malfoy glaring at him from the Slytherin table. Harry sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes, brushing off the cool stare he was receiving. Harry was in no mood for Malfoy's antics now.

When Harry and McGonagall left the hall, she turned on him and paused a little before saying,

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office now."

Harry looked at her quizzically,

"Why? Is there something wrong Professor?"

The woman shook her head quickly and sighed,

"No Potter there isn't anything to worry about. I assume it's something to do with your lessons with Professor Snape. I'm sure they will be continuing...?" she said while looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry groaned loudly but nodded to his professor, who seemed to have an amused look about her.

"Go on then Potter, the headmaster is expecting you."

Harry turned on his heel and walked the familiar root to his office, wondering why he was going there in the first place.

"Oh and Potter!" He heard McGonagall call after him, "The password is magic stars."

Harry grinned and carried on his way.

He let his body take him where he needed to go; after all it was like a natural thing to be able to walk to the office without even realising where he was going. Well, for Harry it was anyway.

He didn't even hear the oncoming onslaught until he was almost outside of the gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. So when he was almost knocked onto his backside by a furious looking man, he barely had time to register what had happened.

The man knocked into him and stopped to glare. He sneered before looking at his robes and glancing away. His face calmed and he nodded tightly at Harry before he carried on his way.

Harry stared after him, '_What in the world was that?' _he thought to himself furiously as he rubbed the feeling back into his shoulder.

Harry glanced once more at the retreating back of the man before shrugging and turning back to the gargoyle,

"Magic stars." He muttered quietly, still shocked at the encounter, and then slowly made his way up the spiral staircase, lost in thought.

Harry knocked quietly before opening the door to Dumbledore's office, he entered the room quietly and then gasped, feeling his eyes widen.

There in the centre of the room, stood Snape, cloaked in black and scowling. But this wasn't what had shocked him.

No, Harry had gasped because he saw the potions master, holding up a small petite girl, with lank hair covering her face and shrouding her from Harry. From what it looked like, Snape had been helping up the girl from the ground.

"Oh, Harry! There you are." Dumbledore exclaimed, making Harry jump and tear his eyes away from the girl. "I had forgotten about our meeting."

The elder man glanced at Snape as he carefully lead the girl to a chair in the corner of the room. Snape then turned around and glared at Harry.

"Care to knock Potter?" he said darkly as he moved over to where the headmaster was standing.

Harry felt his anger rise but his shock was keeping him from snapping at the potions master.

"Severus, now really, it is not the time." Dumbledore scolded quietly as he looked at the man robed in black. "I'm sure Miss. Wills will need your services later, but for now she needs to visit the hospital wing."

Snape nodded and looked away from Harry, who took a glance at the girl on the chair across the circular office. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, hair covered her eyes and she continued to stare at the floor like nothing had been said to her.

"I can escort her there headmaster." Snape said quietly, but Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone our meeting tonight." The headmaster glanced at the girl again before sighing. "Would you be so kind as to show Miss Wills here the way to the hospital wing? I'm sure she already feels alienated enough as it is." He said with amusement in his eyes as he glanced at Snape.

Harry stared at the headmaster before registering that he had yet to reply.

"Er- yeah- sure, of course Headmaster." Harry said in a dazed voice as he peaked at Snape.

The potions master merely looked indifferent, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably and looked towards the girl again.

"Miss Wills?" He prompted and looked relieved when the girl looked up and nodded, offering a small smile.

Harry tried not to look shocked when he saw her split lip and a steadily forming bruise on her cheek. He looked away to stop himself from staring as the girl stood and moved over to them.

"I shall have a talk with you Miss Wills, I assure you, nothing has happened in here tonight to make you any lesser."

The girl nodded and Harry heard a small rough voice say,

"Thank you headmaster."

Snape moved over to the door and held it open for them. The girl glanced at Harry and he smiled uncertainly. She walked towards the door and Harry followed, trying to ignore the dirty look Snape was sending his way.

The two teenagers made their way down the spiral steps quietly, their footsteps echoing, sounding louder than they would usually be. When they reached the bottom the girl turned to Harry and tried to offer some sort of explanation.

Harry stopped her,

"Don't worry, you don't owe any explanation to me." He grinned at her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks...?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Harry Potter." He said warmly holding out his hand. She took it and shook firmly,

"I'm Leah Wills; it's very nice to meet you, although I wish it had been in a rather less awkward situation." She said in a hoarse sounding voice, as if it hadn't been used in years.

Harry nodded quietly but did not press her for any answers.

"So why have you come to Hogwarts so late?" he asked causally, not catching the look of horror on Leah's face.

She didn't answer for a while and Harry was content in leading her quietly to the hospital wing.

"I've been abroad for a while, my parents liked to travel, so I was taught by them." She paused and sighed quietly, "But now they've settled down for a while, so they decided to send me here, to finish off my education."

Harry nodded but did not ask further, it seemed like she didn't really like talking about that area. So he desperately thought of something else as the silence pressed in on them.

"So have you played any quidditch before?" he asked lamely, not being able to think of anything else.

There was a long pause before Leah replied in a slightly tight voice,

"No, I've never played. I've flown a little, but I was never any good at it."

Harry stared at her for a while before shutting his mouth quickly and blushing.

"Wow- I er- just you know- thought you would have played." He said awkwardly and mentally slapping himself.

"Yeah- well..." Leah said dejectedly, looking away from Harry and staring ahead.

They remained silent until they reached the doors of the hospital wing.

Harry bid her goodnight and left, more confused than he had been on going up to the headmaster's office in the first place.

He looked over his shoulder at the hospital wing doors and shook his head. _'What the hell is going on?' _He thought angrily as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Leah sat on one of the clean white beds in the hospital wing, her hands tapping against the covers in agitation.<p>

The boy named Harry hadn't exactly improved her mood. He had stared at her and said things awkwardly as if she were some delicate object.

Leah huffed angrily, she didn't need his pity, she didn't need anyone's and certainly not the headmaster's. Leah had already decided that she wasn't going to return to that room. She didn't owe any explanation to anyone, and to be honest all she wanted to do now was go to sleep and try and forget that tonight had ever happened.

Leah had been pushing the thoughts of rejection out of her mind for a few minutes now. She was angry at her father, furious in fact. But she had hated herself more in that moment of weakness. She had let him make a fool of her.

Leah balled her fists up and tried to focus on anything but the throbbing in her face.

The medical witch had looked her over with a frown but had not tried to question her. She had then gone into her office to retrieve some potions to get rid of the pain and reduce the swelling.

Leah tapped her foot against the ground and wished the woman would hurry up.

She jumped up when the witch came bustling out of her office, holding two phials which contained some horrible looking potions.

"Sit down Miss. Wills, you'll give yourself a headache." She scolded sharply, although her eyes were still kind enough.

Leah sighed and sat slowly, trying to ignore the build up of what felt like pressure in her skull.

"I've already got a headache Madame Pomfrey." She said exasperated and ignored the sharp look the woman gave her as she handed over the first potion.

"Well-" she said tersely, "This should do the trick, pain relief. Come on now, all in one."

Leah looked at the potion sceptically before downing it and shivering in revulsion. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes a little before handing her the next one.

Once she had drunk that, Madam Pomfrey said for her to sit back and wait for it to start working, when it had, she would let her go.

Leah leant against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes as the pain relief potion washed through her system, leaving her without any feeling of where her father had hit her. She sighed in contentment and listened to the medical witch as she hurried about her wing and sorted through glasses. Leah heard them chink together as the woman came a little closer to her.

Leah felt eyes on her and looked back at Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you going to offer an explanation as to why, a girl I have no knowledge of, has come to my hospital wing, with a face that looks like it's been beaten with a broomstick?"

Leah almost smiled at the witch, but she only closed her eyes and shook her head.

She heard a loud sigh of frustration before the witch started ranting to herself.

"I offer my help and what do I get? A shake! A shake of the head! Blimey, back in my day..."

Leah tuned her out, trying not to smile at the woman's monologue.

When the time came for her to leave, she thanked Madam Pomfrey, who only nodded tightly, and left the hospital wing.

As soon as the doors opened she was met with the man she had seen earlier.

He stood, looking at her expectantly, his dark robes folded over his arms, as they were crossed against his chest. Leah could have sworn he had been tapping his foot when she had come out of the hospital wing.

Leah stood in front of the professor and waited for him to say something.

He looked at her with dark eyes and tried to talk, but he cut himself short. He merely nodded to her and turned, walking away, but indicating for her to follow.

They moved through the castle one after the other in silence. Leah was dragging a little behind as her exhaustion started to affect her, but the man in black did not slow his pace, so Leah struggled to keep up. After a while the man finally spoke.

"I assume you have recovered enough to return to your house dorm tonight?" He asked quietly, his voice betraying no emotions. He glanced over at her and she nodded.

He picked up his pace again and started leading her towards the darker part of the castle.

"I assure you Miss Wills, nothing that happened tonight will be revealed to anyone here. Potter has been told-" Snape paused before continuing "But then that boy is unpredictably dense." He said icily, expecting Leah to be shocked.

But he was wrong.

Leah let out a small laugh and nodded, accepting that nothing would be said.

Snape raised a brow but did not comment on her response.

They started going down some steps when Leah felt the cold hit her. Snape saw her shiver and smirked a little,

"The Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeons, beneath the lake, that is why the lights inside the common room are green. It may also provide you with a reason as to why it is so cold down here."

Leah looked up at him and flinched when he had said Slytherin but had remained silent.

"The password is snake eye, this will change over time. You must be able to keep up with these changes as I doubt any of your housemates will offer you any aid."

Leah smirked, she had guessed as much. But Snape had sounded there for a minute, as if he was offering her advice. This did seem a little out of character but she brushed it aside as the man stared at her.

"You will find your schedule in your trunk by your bed. Lessons will begin tomorrow morning." He paused and glanced at the door to the common room.

"Goodnight Miss Wills." He said sharply before turning on his heel and stalking down the passages of the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter two, I hope you liked it and please, leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Although telling me that my character is another boring Mary-Sue after just one chapter will not impress me. If you are going to criticize me then I want you to have a fully backed up argument.**

**If any of you would like to insist on Leah being Mary-Sue, please take a look at a link on my main page before judging my character.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R**

**JadedHowl~**


End file.
